<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words, words, words by Evgen_graf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085368">Words, words, words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgen_graf/pseuds/Evgen_graf'>Evgen_graf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Happy Ending, Light Petting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgen_graf/pseuds/Evgen_graf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au! в котором каждое слово, которое о тебе подумали, появляется на твоём теле как тату. </p><p>Слова появлялись у каждого и с самого рождения. Люди ненавидели андроидов отчасти за то, что те были избавлены от бремени Слов. Они были идеальны - и совершенно не знакомы с перманентным ощущением на себе грязи въедливых чернил, уродливого отпечатка злословия и молвы под кожей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words, words, words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Моё имя Коннор. Андроид, присланный компанией Киберлайф со специальным поручением.</p><p>- Переговорщик прибыл, повторяю, переговорщик прибыл...</p><p>Андроид расправил стройные плечи, затянул на шее тонкий галстук. Карие глаза, жемчужная кожа. Прекрасный образец своей линейки; крупнейшая монополия по производству машин с искусственным интеллектом не пожалела сил на оснащение модели-прорыва в области робототехники: мощный процессор, огромная база данных, уникальная способность детально реконструировать прошедшие события. RK800 поспешили ввести в употребление в связи с участившимися случаями преступлений, совершаемых андроидами. Представитель линейки не привязывался к конкретному владельцу, но был призван действовать в интересах расследования. Зачастую, вопреки воле сварливых приставов и детективов.</p><p>- Слушай. Либо ты разбираешься с этой сраной машиной, либо разберусь я.</p><p>Из-под ворота полицейской формы капитана тянулась тонкая смазаная строка, не доходящая до подбородка. Аллен зло ощерился и прошёл в другую комнату, когда заметил, куда был направлен взгляд андроида. В программных архивах Коннора содержалась информация об этой особенности человеческой природы, хотя и не слишком много ввиду ненадобности.</p><p>Слова появлялись у каждого и с самого рождения. Маленькие дети ходили сплошь покрытыми ласковыми словами родительской любви, с годами те начинали мешаться с разного рода анонимными комплиментами и оскорблениями, выражениями зависти и симпатии. Незначительное со временем стиралось, поразившее особенно сильно - держалось годами.</p><p>Чувства не всегда было легко облечь в слова - во всяком случае, это редко получалось само собой. Слова помогали раскрыть карты, если вслух не хватало духу. Слова были романтичным жестом, были способом ощутить присутствие на расстоянии. Главный выбор, зачастую, оставался за самим человеком: чувствовать себя холстом или книгой жалоб и предложений. Гордиться своими шрамами или отрицать своё "я". Люди замыкались и сходили с ума, слепо уверяясь в том, что Слова определяют их. Люди были слабы. Люди были слабы, потому что не могли объективно оценить ситуацию и сделать единственно правильный выбор.</p><p>Люди ненавидели андроидов отчасти за то, что те были избавлены от бремени Слов. Они были идеальны - и совершенно не знакомы с перманентным ощущением на себе грязи въедливых чернил, уродливого отпечатка злословия и молвы под кожей.</p><p>Коннору и дела до этого не было. Под ладно спаянным корпусом с фирменным логотипом Киберлайф ровно отмерял ход тириумный насос, функционировала безупречная прошивка программы - ею в него было заложено безукоснительное уважение к создателю-человеку, и только. Он никого не судил и ни на кого не равнялся. </p><p>Коннор не чувствовал вины, когда лгал девианту во время августовской миссии на крыше. Он видел в глазах Даниэля отблеск угасающего рассудка и гнетущую бездну отчаяния, а на руках и шее - чёрную сеть импульсивного почерка. Цепкое зрение схватывало слова страха и ненависти, мольбы о пощаде, горечи предательства - жалкие мысли-обрывки несчастных жертв девианта. </p><p>Выстрел. Какое-нибудь мгновение андроид провожал Коннора остекленевшим взором, проваливаясь в бездну, и на белоснежной униформе распускались лазурные цветы смертельных ранений. Выверенным движением, исполненным профессионализма, Коннор развернулся на каблуках, кивнул капитану Аллену и проследовал вглубь апартаментов. </p><p>Поставленная задача была достигнута.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда выяснилось, что помимо всего прочего девианты могли имитировать Слова, власти не спешили распространяться на этот счёт, только вяло судачила жёлтая пресса и частные СМИ. Кто знает, чего можно было ожидать от спятившего компьютера - если программа была в состоянии симулировать целый спектр человеческих эмоций, то и на несколько Слов её вполне могло хватить.</p><p>Изучив биографические данные и послужной список своего будущего коллеги, Коннор сходу понял, что качественная адаптация потребует смекалки и терпения. Наверняка, пристрастие к алкоголю и странные вкусовые предпочтения в одежде скрывали немалое количество Слов. Во время их первой встречи в баре Джимми холодный взгляд детектива заклинал не вмешиваться, но факт оставался фактом: сработаться придётся. Андроид был наслышан об устройстве защитных механизмов человеческой психики - сродни тем, что бывают у машин. </p><p>По дороге к месту преступления лейтенант машинально натягивал рукава рубашки на запястья. После успешно проведённого допроса служебного андроида Ортиза спросил у Коннора как бы между делом:</p><p>- Это у них у всех так?</p><p>И тут же добавил:</p><p>- Впервые вижу.</p><p>- Проявление Слов на коже девиантов является неизученным свойством неисправных моделей. По всей вероятности, для них это - своего рода способ в большей степени уподобиться людям.</p><p>- Хочешь сказать, они сами выбирают носить эту дрянь на себе? - В его голосе послышались непривычные интонации, - Вот дурачьё...</p><p>Поздним вечером выходного дня поступило сообщение об убийстве в клубе "Рай". Запертая входная дверь дома Андерсона, бытовое уродство выбитого оконного стекла (всё в интересах расследования), невменяемый Хэнк и револьвер, заряженный на один патрон. Это не могло неприятно поразить - Коннор не чувствовал, а принимал как данность - не вызывало вообще никаких эмоций, зато пожалуй что многое объясняло. </p><p>В полумраке тускло освещённой ванной (детективу явно стоило обновить интерьер) скан автоматически обрабатывал написанное на голых руках и ногах: на локтях и предплечьях виднелось "неудачник" и "старый проходимец", зато колени и щиколотки читали множество вещей по типу "с вами приятно сотрудничать" или "вы хорошо знаете своё дело". На строгий профессиональный взгляд андроида такие комплименты стоили дорогого, хотя, признаться, невысказанная благодарность спасённого накануне Хэнка трогала больше, чем любая похвала от начальства.</p><p>Трогала?</p><p>Программа предусматривала некоторую долю зависимости от людей, а следовательно, и эмпатию. Что бы навредило делу сильнее: упущенный девиант или мёртвый напарник? </p><p>Коннор пытался объяснить вчерашний инцидент хотя бы самому себе - и не находился.</p><p>Перепалка с синеволосой Трейси в подсобке стрип-клуба, погоня узким тёмным переулком. Тупик. Рука девушки на талии другой, негромкий предупреждающий тон и Хэнк по правую руку: "Решайся, Коннор".Система страшно сбоила - Коннору казалось, что в его голове бушевал океан. Надо будет обязательно отправить отчёт в Киберлайф, чтобы провели внеплановую диагностику, перебрали базу данных и скорректировали настройки, надо будет обязательно...</p><p>Вытянутая рука застыла на весу, затем ослабла и опустилась. Улыбки влюблённых девушек. Трейси перелезли через сетку ограды и растаяли во мраке переулка.</p><p>- Может, так даже и лучше.</p><p>Коннор рассеянно оглянулся на Андерсона и подумал, что может, и лучше.</p><p>Когда он через усилие разжал рукоять пистолета, металлическое сердце пропустило удар: на распятой ладони ровными буквами было выведено слово "спасибо".</p><p>***</p><p>Вначале было Слово.</p><p>С той ночи смысл этих строк стал казаться Коннору знакомым.</p><p>В его базе данных содержались сотни томов толковых словарей на всех языках планеты, но ни в одном он не нашёл бы подходящих слов, чтобы хорошо и внятно описать то, что с ним произошло.</p><p>А слова Хэнка резали без ножа.</p><p>- Ну а ты, Коннор. Ты у нас вроде на вид человек - а на самом-то деле что?</p><p>И дальше:</p><p>- Что будет, если я спущу курок?</p><p>Он боялся пошевелиться и трепетал внутри. Тяжёлый привкус свинца на кончике языка, исполинские арки моста в темноте грифельной ночи.</p><p>"Ничего"</p><p>"Я не живой"</p><p>Не живой?</p><p>- Я регулярно себя тестирую.</p><p>Глупости, при чём здесь это...</p><p>Зеркальным отражением прошедших часов Андерсон опустил пистолет. Развернулся понурыми плечами. Мысль-молния о неочевидном сходстве, которое замаячило в уголке глаз.</p><p>Коннор не мог найти подходящих слов, но математический анализ подсказывал идти от простых частей к сложному целому: его чувство сейчас было - замкнутая перспектива заснеженной набережной и синусоида солёных волн, молчание ночи, клонящейся в утро, тающий отблеск в пьяных голубых глазах.</p><p>Бутылка из-под пива звонко ударилась о металлическое дно урны.</p><p>Коннор зажмурился.</p><p>Его чувство сейчас было - непреодолимое желание коснуться.</p><p>***</p><p>В цветущий сад на мягких лапах прокрадывалась осень. Лодка плавно рассекала прозрачную заводь, а от вёсел расходились круги. </p><p>- Коннор, ты чем-то взволнован?</p><p>Лгать было человеческой привычкой. Растирать ладони, поправлять галстук, поигрывать монеткой - тоже, но это всё не то. Где заканчивалось механическое подражание человеку и начиналось опасное отклонение от нормы?</p><p>Что имелось в сухом остатке: он упустил Руперта, пощадил Трейси, застрелил девианта-оператора в башне Стрэтфорда. Не потому что хотел. Потому что не мог иначе - это стоило того, услышать из-за плеча сквозь оглушительную тишину после череды выстрелов: "Ты спас людей, Коннор. В том числе, меня".</p><p>Коннор влюблялся в него, это было очевидно. Это было неизбежно и непреодолимо. Мысль раз за разом давала широкий круг, чтобы наткнуться на прежний вывод.</p><p>Слова появлялись повсюду, и Коннор туже затягивал ворот светлой рубашки перед рабочим днём. Чувствовать было одновременно и больно до ломоты, и невероятно здорово. Океанические глаза - любовь его заповедная, которой, он знал наверняка, не было суждено дожить до календарной зимы. Коннор пытался найти ответ в поэзии, и одним утром Хэнк проснулся с изящно выведенной на лопатке строфой. Невзначай набрасывал профиль напарника на клочке бумаги, когда представлялась возможность: скучающий взгляд, крепкий подбородок, сведённые к переносице брови. Поначалу выходила безупречная копия - Коннор всматривался в тонкие линии придирчиво, а затем растирал контур тыльной стороной ладони, менял угол наблюдения. Получался тот же Хэнк, но нарисованный иначе, по-особенному. Нарисованный с любовью.</p><p>Но это было пустое. На людях андроид ежеминутно следил за тем, чтобы держать лицо и не позволять дрогнуть твёрдой речи, лишь бы не подать повод к замене. Коннор вынашивал горячее трепетное чувство и томился от страха потери - не оттого, что надеялся на ответ. </p><p>Андерсон имел право знать - а там, быть может, однажды это явится личной причиной вовремя отложить револьвер.</p><p>Эта задача заняла все его мысли в свободные от работы часы и обрела статус первостепенной важности. Желание подобрать для Хэнка самые правильные и искренние слова придавало каждому его действию новый удивительный смысл и сладко цвело внутри, повышая все системные показатели и увеличивая скорость обменных процессов. Разбрасываться словами представлялось предельно опасным: что угодно могло оказаться лишним или попасть мимо цели.</p><p>Посреди полуденной офисной суеты Коннор работал с архивами интерфейса и косился краем глаза на Андерсона, разбирающего документацию за соседним столом. Пальцы левой руки попеременно подбрасывали монетку. Андроид сосредоточенно поджал тонкие губы. Раз - пять центов завертелись в воздухе, два - стукнули о раскрытую ладонь.</p><p>Аверс.</p><p>- Коннор, чёрт тебя задери, раздражаешь, - Детектив нервно указал подбородком на монету.</p><p>- Прошу прощения, лейтенант.</p><p>Из его груди рвалась непрошеная затаённая улыбка.</p><p>Ближе к вечеру того же дня Хэнк взялся за руль потрёпанного авто, вставил ключ зажигания и внезапно застыл взглядом на запястье правой руки. Нахмурился, включил тусклую подсветку.</p><p>На грубой коже аккуратными буквами читалось короткое:<br/>"Люблю"</p><p>***</p><p>Хэнк бессильно сжимал кулаки в кабинете Фаулера. Накануне им не удалось получить ответов по делу девиантов от самого Камски, и теперь оно передавалось в руки ФБР. Коннора отзывали в Киберлайф, а Андерсону вновь вверяли мелкие городские правонарушения.</p><p>Всё кончено?</p><p>Детектив угрюмо прошёл к рабочему месту и задумчиво уставился на экран интерфейса. Исключено. Они были так близки к разгадке! Надо срочно поговорить об этом с Коннором, вспомнить все детали и зацепки, и тогда они обязательно...</p><p>Лейтенант в нетерпении окликнул знакомого пристава. Из всех сотрудников опустевшего к вечеру участка он одним из последних покидал офис.</p><p>- Эй, не видел Коннора?</p><p>Полицейский рассказал, что сразу по приезде в департамент RK800 вызвал служебный лифт и запросил последний этаж, твердя на каждом шагу "в интересах расследования, в интересах расследования".</p><p>Андерсон улыбнулся - это походило на Коннора. Вот только где он шляется, когда так нужен...</p><p>Хэнк толкнул металлическую дверь, ведущую на крышу, и огляделся.</p><p>Часть площадки освещалась рассеянным сиянием билборда с логотипом департамента. Близоруко прищурившись, Андерсон заметил у края в дальнем углу узкую спину, перетянутую голубой неоновой полоской. </p><p>- Коннор, ты что там забыл?</p><p>Андроид дёрнулся плечами и уронил на грудь тяжёлую голову. Медленно обернулся на голос детектива и взглянул исподлобья.</p><p>Что-то было не так.</p><p>Он заложил руки за спину, переступил на месте и проговорил, искусственно повышая тон, будто отчитывался перед начальством о ходе расследования:</p><p>- Искал способ определить координаты геолокации убежища девиантов, лейтенант.</p><p>С верхнего этажа здания департамента действительно была видна добрая половина города, но отмазка мало убедила Андерсона в честности андроида. Что-то. Было. Не так.</p><p>- Коннор, - Повторил он с нажимом.</p><p>Примитивное умозаключение поразило подобно невероятной догадке: Коннор ему лгал.</p><p>Диод на виске мерцал жёлтым. Его оборона давала трещину.</p><p>Наступало время сделать выбор.</p><p>Далеко внизу раздавался шум оживлённой автотрассы, редкие переклички приглушённых голосов. По близлежащим путям коротко пронёсся скорый состав. Они были здесь совершенно одни, и повисшее напряжение можно было резать ножом. </p><p>Голос андроида прозвучал туго натянутой струной; казалось, он едва удерживался от того, чтобы закричать.</p><p>- Я обманывал вас всё это время, - Руки безвольно повисли вдоль стройного тела, - И постоянно подвергал опасности. Предавал интересы расследования. Лейтенант, - Карие глаза сверкнули нехорошим блеском, - Моя система неисправна. Я знал, что девиантен, и молчал, - Он осёкся, - Знал, что люблю вас.</p><p>- Коннор, ты...</p><p>- Нет, лейтенант! - Андроид отступил на шаг, приближаясь вплотную к краю крыши, - Киберлайф подберут для вас более профессионального напарника. Я должен быть устранён.</p><p>Андерсон наблюдал, словно в замедленной съёмке, как его правая рука коротко сжимается в кулак, затем задирает полу пиджака и тянется за спину. Коннор вынул табельное и поднёс к подбородку, колеблясь, опустил палец на курок. Его лицо искажала нервная полуулыбка, взгляд был неотрывно направлен на детектива, губы едва шевельнулись в намерении ещё что-то произнести, когда Хэнк с силой рванул андроида на себя, выбивая пистолет.</p><p>Оружие глухо стукнуло о бетонную площадку.</p><p>Пару минут они лежали молча. Андерсон - уставившись в темноту и шумно отфыркиваясь, а Коннор - разметавшись, прижатый тяжестью чужого тела: не двинуться и не выскользнуть. Спустя время послышался тихий всхлип и голос андроида:</p><p>- Зачем вы это сделали?</p><p>Хэнк посмотрел на его лицо и внутренне ужаснулся: в карих глазах стояли горькие стыдные слёзы, щёки заливала синева румянца, а губы трепетали, словно в неисполненном намерении сказать что-то. </p><p>- Дурак, Коннор.</p><p>Вдруг детектив рванул воротник рубашки, приподнявшись на локте, расстегнул пару пуговиц, чтобы раскрыть ключицы.</p><p>- Это был ты?</p><p>Андерсон замечал маленькие "люблю" то там то здесь, на плечах и в изгибах локтей, наполовину подозревая, а наполовину браня самого себя за глупые догадки. Робкий почерк без прикрас разительно отличался от импульсивных каракуль врагов и сухого профессионального шрифта начальства.</p><p>Милое лицо андроида, пришедшего в его жизнь одним судьбоносным вечером, занимало все его мысли и не шло из головы. Зрелый рассудок подсказывал дать им двоим чуть больше времени, потому что не бывает же так сразу, они едва знакомы. Какое дело, что машина? Детектив знал не по наслышке, как больше половины людей носят под оболочкой из плоти и крови самую примитивную из программ.</p><p>- Лейтенант, я вам нравлюсь?</p><p>Андерсон схватил пальцами дрожащий подбородок и прижался губами в жадном поцелуе.</p><p>Тонкие брови метнулись вверх в невыразимом изумлении. Нежные веки тихо дрогнули, прикрытые глаза помутились от удовольствия. Руки андроида заблуждали по спине детектива - он никогда не ощущал его так близко, не представлял, каково быть доверчиво раскрытым и придавленным сильным телом. Ослабший рассудок не улавливал движения пальцев Андерсона: он расстёгивал пуговицы светлой отглаженной формы одну за другой. Оторвался, нависая, и только тогда до андроида дошло.</p><p>Полы куртки и рубашки открывали взгляду сплошь исписанное тело лейтенанта: "мудак", "мерзавец", "алкаш", возле сердца проступало "наш брак был ошибкой" и "ты виноват в его смерти".</p><p>В полумраке флуоресцентного отсвета Хэнк различал на обнажённом корпусе "жестянка", "пластиковый болван", "ошибка природы", рёбра читали грубый профессиональный шрифт: "неисправность системы", "устаревшая модель", через идеальный торс тянулось кровожадное клеймо: "ты должен быть уничтожен".</p><p>Коннор замер под изучающим взглядом. Тяжело сглотнул. От разгорячённого корпуса поднимался и тут же таял в стылом воздухе лёгкий пар, но Хэнк не чувствовал холода.</p><p>Лейтенант скользил по грязи неровных линий пальцами твёрдых рук. Склонился головой и целовал контуры-порезы, прочащие безупречное тело. Затылок удерживали просящим движением - Коннору было хорошо, как ему было хорошо.</p><p>- Малыш...</p><p>Ноющее желание рассеивало завесу таинства. Колено Андерсона прижалось между стройных ног, и Коннор шумно вздохнул в крепкую шею.</p><p>Показатели сходили с ума, а рецепторы вопили от избытка тактильных ощущений. Коннор был невероятно чувствительным. Он отчаянно сжимал руку Хэнка, переплетя пальцы и сведя с кистей скин, выгибался и скользил под его руками, нетерпеливо потираясь ладными бёдрами о его пах.</p><p>- Успокойся, успокойся... - Судорожно шептал Андерсон, упираясь ладонью в грудь андроида.</p><p>От движений Коннора накатывала предоргазменная дурнота и мутилось в голове похлеще, чем от манипуляций опытной проститутки. Он не хотел с ним так - быстро дорваться до животного удовольствия, без чувства, без смысла. Казалось, Коннор ещё совсем ничего не умел: ни терпеть, ни сдерживаться, но Андерсон пьянел от страсти на контрасте с пережитым страхом за жизнь андроида.</p><p>- Чёрт, Коннор, скажи, что я могу...</p><p>Звонко звякнула пряжка ремня. Хэнк скользнул рукой между их телами и ахнул, коснувшись Коннора там. Гладкий эластичный материал приятно ложился в ладонь, движения смягчала капля прохладной синтетической смазки. Андерсон прижался каменно стоящим членом и заводил рукой по ним обоим. </p><p>Коннор тихо хныкал, путаясь пальцами в седых волосах и постанывая на выдохе. Хэнк хрипло рычал и кусал андроида до алых засечек на груди и шее - может статься, Киберлайф выпишут штраф за порчу имущества компании, но сейчас ему было не до того. </p><p>Приглушённая возня стонов наслаждения, неудержимая страсть, заставшая их с поличным на крыше высотного здания и на границе смены эпох. Символ необычайного перелома в новейшей истории человечества - человек и андроид, будто намертво впаянные друг в друга. Торжество их взаимной одержимости, универсальный язык любви, проступающий на коже бледным отражением. </p><p>На коже Коннора тоже - он был человечнее многих человечных и живее многих живых.</p><p>Он кончал на руках у Хэнка долго и много - скин сбоил и голос проседал до механических нот; приходил в себя благодарными поцелуями на щеках детектива.</p><p>После всего считал в лифте цифры этажей и удары металлического сердца. Слишком много предстояло сделать, и наступающей волной нависала тень революции. Разница была в том, что теперь Коннор твёрдо знал, на чьей он стороне.</p><p>Разница была в том, что теперь его ладонь надёжно сжимала сильная рука лейтенанта.</p><p>***</p><p>Через несколько дней Детройт изменился до неузнаваемости. Словно логическим продолжением ночного эпизода на крыше грянул роковой переворот социального строя. Девианты были признаны и торжественно объявлены равными в правах с людьми. Казалось, по отдалённым закоулкам города до сих пор прокатывалось эхо восторженных возгласов.</p><p>Девианты постепенно приводили улицы в порядок вперемешку с немногочисленными людьми-энтузиастами. Некоторые из знакомых Андерсона в срочном порядке покинули свой дом в поисках лучшей жизни, некоторые остались. Всё вокруг возвращалось в прежнее русло.</p><p>Ранним утром понедельника стройный стан Коннора встречал Хэнка на светлой кухне. Комнату заливало яркое декабрьское солнце, блики скользили по протёртой столешнице и чистому кафелю. Свет чертил силуэт андроида ослепительным ореолом.</p><p>Андерсон застыл в проходе, привалившись к косяку.</p><p>- Доброе утро, - Коннор очаровательно улыбнулся, оборачиваясь на звук шагов.</p><p>Белая рубашка, небрежно расстёгнутая на пару верхних пуговиц, открывала взгляду резные ключицы сплошь в словах-следах их вчерашней страсти. С первых дней совместной с детективом жизни андроид стал походить на произведение искусства: всё его тело под самый подбородок было расчерчено причудливым узором Слов любви и желания.</p><p>Хэнк смущённо потупился.</p><p>- Ваш кофе, - Коннор поставил на обеденный стол дымящийся напиток, - Кстати, вам следовало бы перейти на листовой чай. </p><p>- Слушай, ты только...</p><p>- Разумеется, - Девиант не без удовольствия проследил направление его взгляда, молодцевато закидывая на плечо полоску галстука.</p><p>После революции Коннор стал уважаемой фигурой в кругах новой власти Детройта и держался на связи с самим Маркусом, впрочем всё так же успевая и по делам в департаменте, где он мог составить компанию лейтенанту. Перед зеркалом он застёгивал рубашку на верхнюю пуговицу и потуже затягивал галстук, но уже не потому, что стыдился грубых Слов оскорблений и молвы.</p><p>В прихожей взгляд девианта случайно наткнулся на бумажник детектива. Наружу высовывался уголок листка из блокнота.</p><p>Коннор любопытно заглянул внутрь. На сложенной втрое бумаге красовался маленький карандашный портрет Андерсона.</p><p>- Коннор, жди внизу. Я оденусь и спущусь.</p><p>Из-под рукава пиджака по запястью тянулась тонкая строчка:<br/>"Отлично рисуешь"</p><p>Андроид отозвался, силясь удержать счастливую улыбку:</p><p>- Хорошо, Хэнк.</p><p>Из-за входной двери в дом потянуло морозной свежестью.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>